


How to Find Love During a Zombie Apocolypse

by PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Doomsday preper! Yuuri, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, My terible attempt at humor, Slice of Life, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Survival Horror, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, but when isn't he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife/pseuds/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife
Summary: "They all said that he was crazy. They all said that there was no chance of the world ending at all, but Yuuri found it very ironic that those same people were now mindlessly roaming around outside his well-fortified and generously stocked house/shelter as mindless zombies."Or,Yuuri is living as normal as a life as he can during the zombie apocolypse, until a handsome , poodle toting, man comes running into his neighbourhood with an army of zombies chasing after him. Love and dorky antics ensue.





	How to Find Love During a Zombie Apocolypse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!!
> 
> This is a little drabble that I wrote as part of the Live Love YOI Bing! The prompts were Horror, garden and slice of life and my amazingly talented team and I found a way to combine these prompts all together. 
> 
> I had the honor to co-lab with the wonderful [Guety](http://guety.tumblr.com/%E2%80%9C%E2%80%9D) (who also wrote another awesome drabble to go along with mine) and [Chiinoiserie](https://chiinoiserie.tumblr.com/%E2%80%9C%E2%80%9D) (who made the stunning artwork for this drabble as well)!! Make sure that you check them out on Tumblr, they are amazing!!
> 
> Here is the link to Guety's beautiful [Drabble!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104077%E2%80%9C%E2%80%9D)

They all said that he was crazy. They all said that there was no chance of the world ending at all, but Yuuri found it very ironic that those same people were now mindlessly roaming around outside his well-fortified and generously stocked house/shelter as mindless zombies. Bloodthirsty and dangerous zombies who have basically been ignoring Yuuri’s and his poodle’s existence so far, which is something that Yuuri was very thankful for.

That meant that Yuuri was able to live his life and do what he had to do without having to worry about the zombies trying to break down his boarded down door or break through his windows. All he had to do was not call attention to himself and go about his business as calm and quietly as possible.

**“Stay away from me and my baby you nasty monsters!!”**

Yuuri, who was tending to his rooftop garden, grabbed his binoculars and looked in the direction of where he heard the voice. To say that Yuuri was shocked was an understatement considering the fact that he hadn’t heard a live human voice in a few days but that wasn’t the thing that really shocked him.

What shocked Yuuri the most was that when he looked into the distance he saw what looked like an army of very disgruntled zombies chasing a single man down the street.

The man himself was a very interesting sight to behold. His short silver hair was standing up in all different directions; he was dressed in shirt that read ‘My son has four legs and fur’ along with a pair of pajama pants with poodles printed on them. However, the biggest and considerably cutest thing that the guy was wearing was a large brown poodle that was strapped to his back in a big doggy carrier.

Said poodle whined when one of the zombies started to speed up and tried to reach out and catch the guy, but the guy swerved to the side to avoid the monsters grasp. It was really an impressive maneuver to perform while carrying a large poodle on your back; Yuuri was impressed to say the least.

**“Don’t worry Makkachin, daddy won’t let those nasty zombies touch a single curl on your head !!”**

Yuuri found the other man’s determination to keep his dog safe very endearing but also a bit unnecessary considering that the zombies didn’t harm animals. It was a possibility that the guy didn’t know with the way that he was going on about how he would protect his “baby”. Yuuri heard his own “baby”, a poodle who actually looks like a smaller version of the one that the guy had with him, whine from beside him and he instantly had an idea.

“Vicchan, I have a mission for you.” The toy poodle sat in front of Yuuri’s feet and looked up at him while tilting his head to the side, his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth. “Get that guy’s attention and lead him back here, do you understand?” Vicchan barked once in answer before bounding down the stairs that lead from the balcony on the roof to the living room. When Yuuri got to the bottom of the stairs he saw Vicchan sitting by the front door, looking at Yuuri expectantly. Yuuri unlocked all of the locks on the door and took the pieces of wood, that fortified the door, off.

Yuuri cracked the door open so he could check his surroundings, the coast was clear because the guy was distracting the zombies pretty well with all the commotion he was creating. It was the perfect time to execute his plan.

“Alright Vicchan, are you ready?” He got an enthusiastic bark as his answer. “Alright, go get em’!”

With that Vicchan was off, running towards the strange guy and barking to get his attention. The guy wasn’t that far from the house and Yuuri figured that once the guy saw Vicchan, he would take the bait and follow him to the house. He expected that the hard part would be after they got the guy inside of the house. They would more than likely have to reinforce the doors and windows with the spare wood and sheet metal to ensure that the zombies wouldn’t be able to break in easily. It would probably be best if they stayed inside of the house until the zombies dispersed and wandered off in search of more prey. Yuuri planed on maybe lighting a couple candles and cooking a nice dinner of Ramen garnished with fresh sauteed vegetables from his garden and having a nice dinner while they tell each other about themselves and about their lives before zombies roamed the earth.

However, what Yuuri didn’t plan for was that the guy was way too brave and that he apparently had a death wish.

Yuuri watched on in shocked-horror as the guy ran straight for Vicchan and stopped almost right in front of the house across from Yuuri’s and picked up Vicchan and booked it into the wrong house! With his dog! Yuuri looked on impressed as the strange man managed to climb up the high fence that outlined the house while carrying both dogs, leaving the zombies stuck outside unable to climb the fence.

Yuuri relocked his doors and made his way up to his balcony to get a better look at the situation.

When he made it up the stairs he saw that the zombies were clustered around the house, but they seemed to be disoriented and seemed to not know where the guy went. He saw that the guy ran up to the second story of the house and that he was now peering out the window at the ground below, then the guy looked across the street towards Yuuri and everything seemed to slow down.

Even from across the street Yuuri felt like the strangers eyes were piercing through his very soul. They were such a beautiful ocean blue color that popped out even more due to his pale skin and light, almost silver, hair. Yuuri had never seen someone quite like him and at the same time he got the feeling that he knew the guy. All Yuuri could think about was how great it would have been if he would have met the man before this whole apocalypse thing happened. Maybe he would have been able to see if the handsome stranger was his soulmate, but that was just wishful thinking. His soulmate was probably dead or roaming around as a zombie right about now. There was just no way that the only person left alive in this area was his soulmate.

Yuuri was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard the guy try and call out to Yuuri which was an impossibly stupid idea.

“Um, excuse me? Hello?!”

Yuuri watched as the zombies on the ground started to grow agitated and growl from the sound of the guy shouting. Yuuri looked over to the guy and shook his head vigorously while putting a finger to his lips trying to tell the other guy to be quiet.

The good looking stranger seemed to take the hint and just quietly starred at the hoard of zombies down below.

Yuuri tried to think of a way to communicate with the guy when he caught sight of one of his notebooks from out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed the notebook and the pen that was sitting next to it and started to write out a letter.

_‘ Hi,_

_First things first try to stay quiet, these zombies react to sound so it’s not a good idea to be shouting and making noise._

_Also, you should probably stay inside for now until the crowd thins out because they use smell to find their prey. After the mob has died down we can write each other more._

_I’ll write you later, make sure to take care of my dog._

_,Yuuri’_

Yuuri then folded the note into a paper airplane and sailed it over to the other guy. The handsome stranger managed to catch it and unfolded it so that he could read the message. When he was done he gave Yuuri a thumbs up and closed the window and walked out of sight leaving Yuuri to descend down the stairs and back into his house.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
The sun was starting to set when Yuuri re emerged from his house and climbed up to his rooftop balcony. He was relieved to see that the zombies had cleared out a bit and that there were only a few roaming close by outside. Yuuri looked over towards the other house and spotted Mr. handsome standing on the rooftop balcony on the other house.

The guy was still wearing his shirt from earlier but it looked like he had traded the poodle pajama pants out for a pair of sweatpants. Yuuri could see two fuzzy brown creatures laying down behind the man, taking in the last rays of sun for the day. Yuuri felt absolutely relieved to see that his dog was safe, even if he could only see Vicchan from far away. He had been feeling anxious the entire time that he wasn’t able to pet or at least see Vicchan close by him, but he was happy that he should be able to get him back soon.

Yuuri heard someone clearing their throat and he lifted his gaze back to the other guy who was leaning against the railing and gazing over at Yuuri. Yuuri blushed a bit under the man's intense stare and he thought that he saw Mr. Handsome smirk which made him blush even more. Yuuri looked away and opened his notebook to a clean page so he could write the guy another note.

_‘Hi again,_

_It looks the crowd has thinned out, thankfully. And it seems like that fence is doing a good job at keeping those zombies out._

_How is everything over there? Do you have supplies and food over there? How are you doing?_

_,Yuuri’_

Yuuri folded the paper into a paper airplane and sailed it over across the street. The stranger caught the plane and unfolded it to read the note inside. Yuuri watched as the guy took out a pen and started to write his own note. Soon he was throwing his own paper airplane to Yuuri who managed to just catch the note before it sailed over his head. He opened the plane and started to read the note that was written out in an elegant scrawl.

_‘Hello Yuuri,_

_Everything over here is fine, Makkachin and I are still a bit shaken up from the chase but we’re ok. I looked around the house and managed to find a good amount of canned food and even some dog food! I also found a good amount of batteries, flashlights, and candles! So many good smelling candles!_

_The only thing we don’t have a lot of is toiletries like toilet paper and body soap, but i’ll live._

_,Victor’_

_‘Hi Victor,_

_I’m glad to hear that you guys are doing ok!_

_I’m not really surprised that you were able to find a lot of candles considering that the elderly woman who lived there used to run her own candle shop years ago, but she lived alone with her dogs and cats so it would make sense that she doesn’t have a lot of things other than pet food and knick-knacks._

_However, I can help you out with the supplies. I have plenty of toiletries that I stock piled beforehand so I can definitely send some to you. I just need you to send Vicchan back over so that he can deliver the supplies._

_.Yuuri’_

Yuuri sent his note over to Victor and waited for him to read the note. Yuuri didn’t really expect to get more than maybe a thumbs up as an answer to his note, but he was confused when Victor’s eyes widened to the size of saucers and he just looked at Yuuri like he had just slapped him in the face. Yuuri watched as Victor grabbed another piece of paper from a notebook that he must have found and hastily scribbled out another note. Victor sailed it over to him and Yuuri barely caught it before it sailed over his head; he was starting to realize that Victor wasn’t too good at flying paper airplanes. Yuuri opened the note and noticed that there wasn’t a heading to the note, just a scribbled out statement.

**_‘You monster, you handsome monster!!!’_ **

Yuuri looked over across the street to see that Victor was now holding Vicchan in his arms and glaring right at Yuuri. Yuuri felt personally insulted and utterly perplexed at the same exact time.

He grabbed his notebook and scribbled out another note.

_‘What’s your problem; just send my dog back to me.’_

He folded it and flung the plane across the street. The next note came flying over to Yuuri a few minutes later.

_‘What’s my problem?! You’re the one with the problem!!_

_Why would you just let your poor, innocent puppy out into the street where he could be attacked by those horrific monsters!?’_

Yuuri looked back over to Victor like he had two heads and proceeded to write out another note.

 _‘Will you calm down?! The zombies don’t hurt animals! They are only after other humans so they don’t even notice animals at all!_  
_And how dare you think that I would intentionally hurt my Vicchan! Especially just to help a stranger!?’_

Victor read the note and looked at Yuuri warily before writing his answer down and sending it back across the street.

_‘I’m sorry to insult you but, how are you so sure that these zombies won’t attack your dog? I’m just a bit wary about this whole thing. I mean how am I supposed to know that what you think you know is actually true?’’_

Yuuri was quick to answer.

**_‘Just give me back my dog, dammit!!’_ **

Luckily Victor took the hint and picked up Vicchan and descended down stairs so Yuuri followed his lead and want down to his front door to open it enough for Vicchan to squeeze in. Yuuri observed as the front door on the other house slowly opened a little and Vicchan sauntered out and across the street back to Yuuri.

As soon as Vicchan made it back inside Yuuri locked the door back up and picked up Vicchan, hugging the small poodle to his chest and burying his face in the soft and curly fur. Yuuri was so relieved to have Vicchan back with him, safe and sound.

Yuuri climbed the stairs back up to his balcony and looked over towards where Victor was also standing on his rooftop balcony while holding his own poodle.

Yuuri looked away and when he turned his head towards his garden there was a paper airplane that had landed on top of soil that Yuuri had just tilled earlier that morning. He bent down to pick it up and open it.

_‘I’m sorry I didn’t trust you, this whole situation is just so confusing and new to me. You have been nothing but nice to me and I was completely out of line._

_Will you forgive me?’_

Yuuri looked back across the street and was instantly greeted by two sets of sad puppy dog eyes, one coming from an actual dog and one from Victor. Yuuri felt his heart melt in his chest.

Yuuri nodded his response and watched as Victor’s face shifted from a pout to a beaming smile in under a second.

Yuuri felt as his heart seemed to stop and speed up at the same time. He couldn’t believe that he was falling for a guy that he had basically just met during the zombie apocalypse but sometimes fate was weird like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed!! As I said in the notes at the start, make sure to read the other astounding drabble by Guety!! ^_^
> 
> As always constructive criticism/comments and kudos are warmly welcomed and greatly appreciated!!
> 
> Feel free to come on over to My Trashy Tumblr and say Hi!!L
> 
> ~Kim :P


End file.
